Lifeline and A New Child
by Lady Of The Bubbles
Summary: Akito dies in the night. But the curse is still here. Someone is now the new leader to the Shoma household and found out how that person will take it. [pairings unknown yet]
1. Chapter 1

Okay, My first FB fic/disclaimer but not my very first. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One: Without A Reason

"Tohru, Could you come to the main house tomorrow?"

"Umm, sure Hatori. Should I bring Shigure?"

"No. Akito said just you, alone."

"May I know the reason?"

"Akito didn't say. Sorry if this is a bad day for you."

"No, no, it's fine. I'll be there tomorrow!"

"Thank you, Tohru."

Click.

'Why would Akito want to speak with me alone so suddenly? Well, I'll find out, won't I?'

Tohru walked back into the kitchen to finish the dinner she was making for Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki once again. She stirred the stew and Shigure popped in.

"Ne, Tohru? What did Hatori want with the beautiful flower?"

"He wants me to the main house tomorrow to see Akito. Without you or anyone else coming with me."

"Hmm, I wonder what he wants to talk about. Ne, Tohru, don't you suppose-"

"NO DIRTY THOUGHT SHIGURE!"

Kyo had popped in just to hear the important stuff. He went to the fride and got the milk. He put it back after he was finished and tuned to Tohru.

"But all the same, that is odd for Akito to do, since he hates you and all. Are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you?"

Tohru shook her head. "No! I couldn't trouble you like that! And Akito said he wanted only be to come."

Kyo sighed and looked at Shigure. "Well? What to you think?"

Shigure looked up from thinking too hard, and commented, "I think we should go with Akito's word, since he is the head of the household, and all."

They both sighed and went to do whatever they did leaving Tohru pondering the reason even more than before.

oOOOOOOOOo

Tohru stood in front of the Shoma Main House. After being here three times already, it still made her wonder just how big it was. She stood there for a minute, wondering, when Momiji, jumped down in front of her from the roof and scared her half to hell.

"Good Morning, Tohru! Would you like to come in? Why are you here? Can I play with you?"

"Umm, Yes, I'm here to see Akito, and No, not right now.

"Aww, I wanted to play with Tohru. Anyway, Come on in!"

Momiji opened the gate and lead Tohru to Akito's room. He knocked and said Tohru was here. There was a slight pause, and then Akito said enter. Tohru opened the door and closed it again. She walked inside and sat down politely. Akito was outside and had his back to her.

There was a pause, then he said, "Tohru, what is it about you that makes all the Shomas you see, love you?"

"I don't know, Akito."

Akito stood up and said, "Could it be that you care more about other than yourself? Could it be that you say all the words they want to hear. Could it be that you're always cheerful?"

Akito was right in front of Tohru now and bent down to look at her eyes. She was blushing. "No! I'm not any of those things!"

"He he. Could it be your hair? You ordinary look?"

He touched her hair and combed through it once.

"Could it be that you have a sense of leadership? Could be that you are ordinary, but unique at the same time?"

Akito touched her check.

"If I die or fall in love, the curse will be lifted. But I won't allow that to happen. I want you to be in way over you head and regret to day you stepped on Shoma soil. I am going to do it, Tohru. You'll see."

"A...ki...to?"

"You may leave know. But not a whisper of a word that happened here should reach the other ears. You got that?"

"Hai!" Tohru got up and left the room, with Akito watching her all the way out. Momiji was down the hall and ran to Tohru. "Are you done now Tohru? Can we play now?"

"Well, I don't have any chores today, and no work, so yeah!"

"Yayyy! Tohru's goanna play with me!"

Momiji lead Tohru to another place with Akito watching her from his room window. Hatori came in and said, "What did you tell Tohru?"

Akito didn't turn to face Hatori. "It's a secret, you'll find out later."

oOOOOOOOOOOOo

Tohru got back to Shigure's house a few hours later.

"I'm home!"

Yuki and Kyo were both glaring at her. "Did Akito touch you in any way?"

Tohru sweat dropped and shook her head. "No, he didn't."

They both clamed down and Yuki asked, "What did he want to talk to you about?"

Tohru bit her lip and replied, "I can't tell you. He told me not to."

Kyo then yelled, "That Son Of A Bitch! He Knew She Wouldn't Tell Either!"

Yuki sighed and said, "How about some lunch, eh, Tohru?"

"Oh, Hai!"

oOOOOOOOOOOo

Tohru went to bed that night thinking Akito had accepted her in some way, his own way. She was only half right.

So, how was that? How badly to I suck? I'm not getting a C in English for nothing. Please read and review and tell me who you want to be the boy for Tohru. Thank you. I need sleep. It's midnight. -.-


	2. Nearly Unfortunate News

Hey, it's me again. Another chapter in my story. I have to do this quickly, but I have no idea how this will end. However, I will dedicate this to be a good ending story. He he. Anyway, I would like to say, you can chose ANYONE! From the Shoma household to be with Tohru. Thank you. -Insert disclaimer here-

123 Chapter Two: Nearly Unfortunate News 321

Tohru woke up with her sudden nightmare-ish dream still in her head. She was breathing hard with the image of all the beloved Shoma children stuck in a room, murdered. And she had the knife in her hand. She got up from her bed and looked at her clock. One in the morning. 'Great,' She thought, 'I won't get much sleep tonight.'

Tohru walked outside with the sweater in hand. She needed to leave that place for a while. She needed to think. The only place she could think was her special tree. Her only redemption to her other face, her sad face. She sniffed, and arrived at her tree and climbed it. She reached the top branch and sat down. She reminded herself that the only reason she _could _climb that tree was because the limbs were close together.

And then she thought.

'It was all a dream. Nothing more than that. All the same, that was the most horrifying image my mind ever came up with. I don't want that to happen, so how come I thought of it? Do I really want then dead? No! Never! I couldn't even lift a knife without getting shudders. But that grin on my face. I looked so satisfied. Was that really me?'

Tohru thought back to her dream the only glimpse of herself and noticed, she didn't have short hair. It was her, but with rather shirt hair.

'I promised to my mom I would never cut it that short again. So it can't be me. Yes, it can't be me. Why am I so worried about it anyway? It was just a dream, just a dream…'

Tohru climbed down again and walked back to the house. She thought she had woken everyone up and was surprised to see there were asleep in their beds. She went back to her room, put away her sweater and fell back to sleep no knowing what dreadful news awaited her in the morning.

hHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

"Akito, why didn't you tell anyone? Why did you leave us in silence and the dark?"

Hatori was shocked, for one. Second, he told Akito to tell someone the secret to break the curse before this. The only person who he had seen on days was Tohru, and he belived that he wouldn't have told her. So, Akito, in his manner, had made every Shoma that was ever cursed and ever will be cursed, screwed.

"Akito, if I ever get the chance to strangle you, I will."

hHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Tohru was humming a cheery tune and eating her breakfast when Yuki came down, before Kyo. That was the first weird sign of her morning.

"Yuki? Where's Kyo? I haven't seen him yet and he always comes down before you."

"Oh, He's still sleeping. Weird, I think so also."

"Well, anyway, come and have a bite to eat Yuki."

"Hai."

Yuki was about to eat when a loud slam from outside sounded. They both jumped to their feet and ran outside. Only to meet Shigure on the ground holding his ankle, howling with pain.

"Ah! Tohru, Yuki, I sprained my ankle! Wahh!"

Yuki sweat dropped and Tohru rushed to his side.

"Oh, we must get you better! Yuki, could you help me?"

Before Yuki could react, Kyo fell off his balcony too.

"Holy Shit! Why'd I do that?"

Everyone but Kyo sweat dropped.

"Ano, Kyo are you alright?"

"Yes, but I am feeling weird."

"I am too Tohru-kun"

"I feel weird also, Tohru."

"I do too…"

There was a long pause, expect for Shigure's whining.

"OMIGOD! We're all sick!"

Tohru ran around screaming her head off, while that other sweat dropped. But then, Shigure suddenly felt better, good enough to stand up.

"Umm, Tohru, how about we go and eat some breakfast, then talk?"

Tohru stopped and agreed, so they all went into the dinning room and ate before….

RING

"Oh, that's the phone, I think. I'll get it!" Shigure over joyful at Tohru's breakfast, went to answer the phone.

"Ah, to be rid of him for just a few days…"

"Well then Kyo, you could leave here."

"No, I can't Yuki. We all know why."

"Umm, you guys…"

Shigure screamed.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all jumped up and ran out into the hall. Shigure was in a mix of emotions. One he was happy, as his smiling face showed, and two he was shocked, and he was barely holding the phone.

"You...you…aren't kidding? He really is…"

Mumble

"Thank you. We will be there as soon as possible. Should I bring Tohru?"

More Mumble

"Ah, yes, of course. Two days if fine. See you later Hatori."

"WELL!"

"Gosh, Kyo, clam down. I'll tell you exactly what happened later. First I would like to f-finish breakfast."

"Ah!"

"What is it Tohru?"

"Breakfast must be cold by now!"

"Don't worry, Tohru, It'll be just fine. Let's go."

hHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

"Shigure, hurry up and tell us! We're going to be late for school."

Shigure had finished breakfast for three minutes and Tohru was done with the dishes. There were all sitting down and waiting with bated breath.

"Well, you're no going to school for a few days."

"Why?"

"Because…we are all going to the main house."

sigh "Why, Shigure?"

"Because… Akito died last night."

Then Tohru fainted.

hHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

So, how OOC did Kyo seem? Are you going to scream at me? Yeah, Akito died, but he did so in a grand way to be explained later. Since you don't have to read this, I'll answer your reviews in my profile. Thank you for reading! .

-ccsbrat


End file.
